


Réverbères |version française|

by cocoa99



Category: La Jacinthe Violette
Genre: Amitié, Fanfiction, Français | French, Webtoon, jacinthe violette
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoa99/pseuds/cocoa99
Summary: 10 ans plus tard, Lauren et Kym se désolent encore face aux empreintes de la Faux Spectrale dans leur vie. Chacune réverbérait la morosité dissimulée de l'autre sans l'apercevoir, mais c'était car la lumière ne les éclairait pas encore.
Relationships: Kym Ladell & Lauren Sinclair
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Zoom sur la relation amicale entre Lauren et Kym du webtoon La Jacinthe Violette et qui est tellement précieuse à mes yeux 🤩
> 
> ⚠️ ATTENTION⚠️  
> Les événements se passent à partir de l'épisode 43 donc je ne vous recommende pas de la lire si vous n'y êtes pas encore ! 
> 
> ▪️Les textes en gras sont les mensonges.  
> ▪️Aussi je publierai certainement de manière irrégulière.  
> ▪️Les chapitres sont courts, et la fanfic en elle même l'est encore plus lol, j'en suis désolée mais je prime la qualité sur la quantité :)) 
> 
> D'ailleurs ceci est ma première fanfiction, mon tout premier écrit, alors toute critique constructive est la bienvenue, merci bieen :)
> 
> Bonne lecture~
> 
> ‼️L'univers, les personnages et l'art de Purple Hyacinth appartiennent aux auteures Sophism et Ephemerys, et ne sont en aucun cas de ma création.

Les yeux penseurs de Lauren étaient posés sur Kieran mais son attention était tout ailleurs. Elle suffoquait et sa gorge lui brûlait. Son cerveau avait du mal à retranscrire avec netteté ce qui lui faisait face. Ou ce flou pourrait-il être dû aux larmes qu’elle sentait monter en elle ? Quoiqu’il en soit, elle devait partir. Loin. Fuir. Et courir. Vite.

La main sur le cou au niveau des rougeurs naissantes, Lauren haletait. L'eau ruisselait sur son visage et s'écoulait de ses cheveux pesants. On peinait à distinguer sa chemise de sa poitrine, tant les deux, blanches comme neige se confondaient par transparence. Son esprit tout autant secoué que l'avait été son corps quelques minutes plus tôt, elle se contentait d'avancer, sans réfléchir à l'emplacement de ses pieds glissant sur le terrain boueux. Partir était la seule -et la meilleure- option. Elle n'avait aucune raison de rester une minute de plus aux côtés de ce monstre, comme elle s’était entendue le nommer. Oui, c'est bien ce qu'il était devenu à ses yeux : un cabochard qui s’extasiait à la vue du sang. Il était un monstre. Ne l'avait-il pas affirmé lui-même ? Mais elle ! Une égoïste hypocrite ? Elle détestait l'admettre, mais elle savait qu'il n'avait pas complètement tort. Seulement elle aurait préféré ne pas l’entendre de lui. Il était bien mal placé pour lui faire la morale.

À court de souffle, Lauren arrêta sa course et prit appui sur l'arbre le plus proche. **“Et je l'ai toujours été”.** Cette phrase résonnait toujours en elle. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire? De toute manière, qu’est-ce que cela importait? Il avait rompu leur pacte en lui mettant sur le dos des dizaines de morts. Elle frappa de son poing l'écorce humide qui retenait son corps et regretta aussitôt son geste. Elle qui s'était permis de lui faire confiance. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait en tête, à ce moment là ? Rien que de repenser à sa main serrant la sienne lui donnait la nausée. Elle avait honte de pouvoir penser de la sorte, mais elle se sentait surtout trahie. Coupable, aussi, de s’être laissée séduire. De s’être laissée convaincre par son ennemi. Elle devait pourtant savoir que cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Le truc, c’est qu’elle savait.


	2. Chapter 2

Lauren marchait à travers la ville en vue de rentrer à son logis, son manteau trempé à la main. 

Elle changea brusquement de direction pour se rendre vers un groupement de maisons qui se situait non loin de la sienne. Elle s'arrêta devant le perron d'une demeure particulière qu'il lui était déjà venu de visiter. Une lumière chaleureuse s'en échappait et rien qu'à sa vue, la policière retrouvait une respiration régulière. Elle s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte des Ladell mais elle arrêta son geste. En jetant un œil à travers la vitre, elle pouvait apercevoir Kym installée sur un canapé, lisant confortablement. 

Quelle idiote. Elle ne pouvait pas l'embarquer dans ça, elle aussi. Aussi tentée qu'elle l'était d'étaler sa conscience à celle qu'elle considérait comme son amie la plus proche, elle dut se résoudre à tourner les talons. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de lâcher prise. 

Elle redoutait plus que jamais de perdre une nouvelle fois quelqu'un qu'elle aimait.


End file.
